Travels From Afar
by demi2000
Summary: As the Fellowship continues on its journey, they stumble upon unexpected friends. One a halfling from the river-folk, and the other a mumakil rider from the Haradrim. Not a cliche tenth-walker story. Story mostly follows movie plot, starting from Rohan, with some of my own inserts.
1. Travels from Afar

Chapter One

Travels From Afar

It was a bright day, and the sunlight made ripples through the green grass of Rohan land, yet it did not bring warmth. Winds coming from the south brought coldness and Aragorn clutched the front of his cloak tighter as he rode on toward Edoras. His other three companions did not seem to notice, or they simply brushed it off their minds. As the kingdom of Rohan came into sight, Gandalf reigned Shadowfax and the company halted to a stop.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Theoden, king of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong." Mithrandir cast a woeful glance at the direction of their destination, and Legolas kicked Hasufel into a trot towards Edoras. The three followed in silence. They had not succeeded in retrieving the two hobbits, but Gandalf was assured that they were in safe hands. He had turned to driving evil out of the land of the horse-masters. As the sound of hooves hitting cobblestone reached their ears, people of Edoras dared a peek out of their doors to see who the guests were. As Gimli grunted at a disheveled old man who stared his way, Gandalf curtly showed disapproval and so no more sound came from any of them until they reached the door to the hall

As guards searched them and deprived of any weapon they had, Gandalf whispered to his friends in a hushed tone.

"Be careful of what you say. Do not look for welcome here."

The great gates swung open, and closed with a tremoring sound when the four had fully entered the hall. The sound echoed around the marble walls, ringing louder in the absence of sunlight. Guards were posted beside every stone column, and more followed their trail. Aragorn made out the king on his throne, shoulders slacken and no pride of royalty was to be seen. His white hair and beard aged him by years; he was not the young, powerful ruler that he once had been. Legolas, with his elven hearing, heard the whispers that were infiltrating the king's mind.

"My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming. He is a herald of woe."

"The elf seethed as the wizard proceeded forward. His voice rang in the hall.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden king."

"He is not welcome in our lands, my Lord."

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!"

"With those words, Gandalf threw off his cloak and revealed his staff, embodied in a white orb of light. Grima, the snake of Sauron, hissed and fell to the floor. There he continued to writhe in blind pain, the light being too much for his dead eyes to bear. Theoden struggled against the light, and foul words and curses flowed out of his mouth. Yet no guard put restraint, for all were kindling a tiny hope that Mithrandir could cure their king of Saruman's poison. Hama, a loyal guard of Rohan, pinned Grima to the ground with will and force, ruining any chances of escape.

"If I go...Theoden dies." The deep cavern voice of Saruman leered at the white wizard.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him!"

With a final shout of "Be gone!", the orb pulsed outwards, embracing the poisoned king in itself. When the light reduced to no more, Theoden slumped forward. Before he could fall, the hands of the White Lady of Rohan caught the king. Her eyes dropped tears of happiness, and before her eyes, the king regained his health, his hair darkening, his pupils finding purpose and love as he held his niece.

"I know your face...Eowyn."

Theoden's hushed voice only brought more tears to the maiden's face, and recognizing the lady before them, the four travelers bowed in respect. King Theoden grasped his sword and slowly stood up. The regal man faced his loyal guards once more, among which Gamling and Hama stood. The lights of Meduseld fully shone once more, and every men beheld the scene with awe. Amidst the happiness and joy that found Edoras there was one misfortune; Grima Wormtongue had managed to slither away before any sentence could be announced on him.

The feast was great. Every men and women of Edoras celebrated the return of their king, bringing out meat and drinks. This night even the soldiers dropped their armour and joined in. It seemed everyone was in a jovial mood, apart from those who sat in urgent council. Of course Gandalf was no herald of woe, but this did not mean he had no ill news. Refugees of orc-raids have reached the citadel.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head-on. Draw him away from your weak." Gandalf pushed Theoden with a tinge of urgency. The king was pacing uneasily as he contemplated all the choices and risks he had. The kingdom of Rohan has weakened greatly, and the Riddermark he had banished from his lands. Only few remembered the glory of Rohan and that was not enough. Theoden planted his two hands on the wooden table.

"Eomer cannot aid us, for he is three hundred leagues away. Rohan can not afford further deaths. I will not risk open war."

Aragorn's pleadings, Legolas's logic, even the dwarf's stubborness could not match the king's firmness as he directed all people of Rohan to head for Helm's Deep. The fortress had stood strong against its foes for centuries, and yet Gandalf could not stop himself from doubting the mountain of its strength. He was immediately onto brewing another plan, one that would hinder the forces of Isengard. Perhaps this was how Rohan would stand against Mordor's forces. The wizard now turned his thoughts onto Merry and Pippin. It was time that they were brought back from the Ents. The council was almost adjourned when a guard hurriedly entered the room.

"Sorry to interrupt, my Lord. One of the guards caught a small one lurking outside the hall. He seems to be what the travelers describe as their friend; short, barefeet and stocky." A small hobbit was thrown before the company. Aragorn stood up in disbelief as he took in the hobbit. It was grimy and just as the guard described.

When the halfling rasied his head to face the table, Mithrandir could not help but let out a sound of distress- this was not one of their friends. It was undeniable that he was a hobbit, but he was much taller than the foursome, and dressed in brown attire that was not seen in Shire nor Bree. Gimli sucked in air in surprise.

"And who might this be?" the dwarf inquired. The hobbit scrambled to his feet and was immediately met with the king's tense gaze. Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other in bewilderment and terror as the hobbit spoke in a trembling voice.

"Rebrand Greyflood presents himself before king Theoden of Rohan, and to the Fellowship of the Ring. I come from Minhiriath, the land between the rivers. I must say, it was not my intent to eavesdrop on the council. But there is news that I felt obliged to inform, your Highness. There are orcs marching on to Rohan as we speak. Its numbers are massive; ten thousand in the least." The halfling gulped before continuing in a rush. "Rohan should prepare for war."


	2. Smeagol's Kin

My new character appears already...he is another hobbit, but not from the Shires. How could this little creature meet the Fellowship all the way across Eriador and in Rohan without getting himself killed? It is a long tale, but it is not for now. Rohan must prepare for war.

Readers, please review! I need the opinion of others!

Very well, then. Let the second chapter begin.

 **Chapter Two**

 **Smeagol's Kin**

The White Lady looked over at the hobbit affectionately, who, under her care, had rid himself of the grime and was devouring the leftovers from the feast. Eowyn looked over at the Fellowship, who were sitting across the table. Their eyes held a different sort of emotions from hers. Aragorn had wanted to interrogate Rebrand Greyflood immediately, but Eowyn insisted that it should wait until the little creature was full and content. Gimli had grunted, and now he was into the food as much as the hobbit himself. For some time, only the sound of eating could be heard in the hall.

When the hobbit was done, he daintily dabbed the corners his mouth with a napkin and bowed to Eowyn.

"Rebrand the Greyflood, did you say? You do possess a nice set of manners." Gandalf chuckled in amusement as Rebrand bowed again. Aragorn scrutinized the hobbit carefully before asking him a question.

"You bring us ill news, Rebrand. According to your words, an army of orcs is marching towards Rohan, and it will reach us in a few days' time-"

"I witnessed it! With my own eyes!" The hobbit cut off Aragorn and jumped off his chair in dismay. His expression was streaked with fear as he rambled on. "Oh, you warriors might not feel it, the danger at hand! Perhaps too used to victory, confidence in their own skills in weaponry. This band of orcs is like no other; a band of Uruk-hais, finest breeds of Saruman." He glanced at the way of the throne. "King Théoden must make a decision quickly."

The hall was quiet as the hobbit's words sank in. Legolas looked mildly offended as being accused of arrogance, but kept quiet nonetheless. And so the company, along with Eowyn and Rebrand, was startled quite badly when a booming voice came from behind.

"And I have made my decision. It will not waver."

The hobbit winced in distress as Théoden stalked away, his cape swirling at his feet.

* * *

And so it was the next morning that Hama made the announcement.

"By order of the king, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourselves with treasures. Take only what provisions you need."

There was a flurry of commotion among the people. They scrambled to pack food and supplies. Gimli stood over the balcony that overlooked the hill and scoffed.

"Helm's Deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king! Am I not right, Rebrand?" The red-bearded dwarf turned his head left to see the hobbit. The Halfling merely said, "Do call me Robin, Mister Dwarf, or Ravan. That is what my friends call me."

"Ravan; that is an Adunaic name. Do you have Dunedain friends, Ravan?" Aragorn slipped so quietly behind them, that the hobbit jumped in response. _I seem to have a frail heart_ , Robin thought, _the only response that I keep showing is that of surprise! I must steady myself._ Robin coughed a little before answering the man.

"Aye, yes I do. They hunt in the forests of Minhiriath, and we come across paths often. We hobbits that live there, are quiet folk. We fish, and in return for their fruits and meat, that is what we give. I know no hobbits of the Shire, 'cept-"He turned a quick glance at his audience, which now included Gandalf and Legolas. "-except the four that you left Rivendell with."

The wizard's eye twinkled with knowledge, and before further discussion could be made about this revelation, they were forced into the stable by the guards. "We leave at noon," they said gruffly.

Gandalf slipped on his majestic horse and called Aragorn forward.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Theoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he is leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Theoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan."

Aragorn mustered his will into his words. "The defenses will hold. We will see to that."

Gandalf nodded grimly. "The Grey Pilgrim... that's what they used call me. With my luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn look to the East."

With the vow, Mithrandir stooped down low to whisper more into Aragorn's ear, then ran out of the stables with thundering hooves.

* * *

The road onto Helm's Deep was long. Robin did not find it dull, for the dwarf and the elf provided enough entertainment. The Strider was lost in conversation with the fair lady ahead.

"It's true you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men!" Robin guffawed in laughter. Legolas winked at the hobbit and motioned with his hands. "It's the beard," he whispered. This only led to more laughter from the hobbit until he had tears in his eyes. Robin was eager to join the conversation.

"I have heard rumors. They say that there are no Dwarf women, and dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!" Legolas laughed with mirth. Gimli harrumphed, and his horse suddenly reared up and galloped away. Gimli fell off after a short distance and landed on the ground with a loud thump, not to mention the dazed expression he wore.

"I'm okay, no one panic…that was deliberate. Deliberate!" The dwarf's face reddened in hue until Robin could not tell apart his face from his beard. A soldier brought back his horse, and the dwarf struggled himself onto it. The threesome soon regained their pace.

"Tell me, my friend, I am curious…How on middle-earth did you travel to Edoras alone, unscathed and alive? I believe you must have come across orcs and other foul creatures along the way." Legolas looked down at Robin. The hobbit was definitely different from Frodo and the other Shire hobbits; this one was taller, almost reaching the tip of Aragorn's nose. He had a queer manner of speaking, but also was very respectful. No weapon was clad on him.

Robin twitched under the elf's gaze. "Oh, that is a long story to tell…but to tell it short, I can say that I have followed you for some time."

Gimli's mouth dropped open. "Followed?" He grunted in disbelief.

"Y-yes," stuttered the poor hobbit, for the intensity of their gazes were almost overwhelming. "I was in the Prancing Pony of Bree, and I overheard the talk of Strider and the hobbits. It was out of simple curiosity that I followed them, for I was a Fallohide hobbit, and we are adventurous people. At Rivendell I learned of your quest, and-"

"Rivendell? It is impossible- you are lying! There is no way that a hobbit would have breached the surveillance of Elrond's guards!" Legolas said hotly.

"I merely told them that I was a friend of the hobbits." Robin said in a small voice. "When I heard of the Fellowship, I could not reveal myself to you anymore. I understood that secrecy was vital to your quest. So I followed wherever I could, even the depths of Moria itself." Gimli huffed. Robin continued, ruffled. "I know a secret waterway passage under the bridge of Khazad-Dum. I saw Mithrandir fall, and revived at the depths of Fangorn."

"Gandalf suspected as much." Aragorn suddenly joined them. His voice was curt. "Why did you follow us, Ravan? What purpose did you have in your heart as you risked your life to the unknown?"

Robin's words were quiet, but dangerous with hatred seeping into them. "I wanted revenge."

"To whom?"

"Gollum."

And so it was that Robin told the fellowship the history of his family. He was a mix of the Stoor and Fallohide hobbits. The lovers were banished from their lands of Gladden field when the two families could not settle their feud that had going on for decades. And that feud, which was ruining the hobbits of the river, had been started when Smeagol murdered Deagol. The Stoors, unwilling to acknowledge that such a vulgar act had happened among their kind, and blamed it on the Fallohides. Enraged, the Fallohides declared a feud between them and the river folk. Of course, Smeagol was exiled by both clans, but it provided no comfort as Robin's ancestors were forced to migrate east onto Minhiriath. Even still, many who grew sick of the hate growing between them seeked refuge near the Greyflood River. This was where Robin was named after. The people of the village hated Smeagol and blamed him for their exile.

When Robin had finished his story, Aragorn and the others had grown quiet. They have not yet learned of the history of Gollum, and it was hard to believe that such a small creature managed to disrupt so many people. Aragorn mused.

"I admire your courage…but still, the question lies: How did you fare on you own? Peaceful river-folk, aren't you, Ravan?"

The hobbit looked shy, much to amusement of Gimli. "I have learned to parry with a sword and wield the bow; it is something that I have learned from the hunters of the Minhiriath. Unfortunately, my bow and sword were taken by the Rohirrim. I do believe I have not gotten them back yet."

Aragorn smiled. "Dunedain hunters; they are one of the best when it comes to mentoring swordfight. You are quite remarkable, my little friend."

Suddenly, Legolas's horse whinnied in fear. The elf thrust two daggers into the hobbit's hands and said grimly, "Then you could find yourself quite useful now. Theoden! We must turn the women and children around. Rally your men at front!" Before Legolas could run up to the king, Aragorn grabbed the elf's hand.

"What is it, Legolas? What did your elf eyes see?"

The elf spat out the word in disgust. "Wargs."

As the threesome directed their horses at a full run, Aragorn snatched the hobbit up and onto Brego. Robin looked down at his hands and muttered in dismay.

"Wargs! Oh, that is the most inconvenient…I do wish I had my bow back."


	3. An Unfortunate Dive

What will be the fate of the Rohirrim? Poor Robin, he is faced with another attack, but will he survive like he did for the past few months? Or was it pure luck and the Valar that oversaw his safety?

The other new character will appear soon; perhaps in a chapter or two. In the middle will be flashbacks of Robin's account of his travels.

Please read and review!

 **Chapter Three**

 **An Unfortunate Dive**

There was fear and confusion in the air as people began to see what lay in front of them. Hama, who had rode first for scouting, had already fallen. In line with Theoden and the Rohirrim, Robin could faintly see the pack of wargs as they ran over the hill in front of them. Legolas kept on shooting until his arrows were no more; he slung his bow and sheathed his knife. All they could do now was wait.

The wave of orc and wolves crashed onto the horses. It was a foul fight, and many buckled under the weight of the beasts. Gimli was one of them, but he seemed to fare better with both his feet firmly on the ground. Aragorn and Robin soon fell into synchronized movement, the man slashing at the orc with his long, powerful arms, while the Halfling punctured the thick skin of the warg that the orc was riding. Countless they slay, and countless times they reappeared. Legolas only hoped that the women and children were outside the attacking range, for he had no more arrows to fire. The fight was coming to an end, and only a few orcs remained to be slain. Aragorn and Brego were still on the kill, and through a sideways glance Robin saw Gimli trying to regain his breath. "Argh! Stinking creature. Argh!" The dwarf's exclaims were funny, but it was not enough to draw any laughter from the remaining Rohirrim, who were searching through the piles of bodies for any lingering breaths.

"Ravan!"

The poor hobbit, at the moment of his lack of concentration, was hit with the full weight of a warg. At the last moment, Robin grabbed onto the thick furs of the warg. Aragorn, in futile attempt to save the Halfling, stuck his sword in the warg's body with a battle cry. Alas, it only maddened the beast further and wildly it ran, until it disappeared from the air. It had fallen off the ledge, carrying Robin along with it. Aragorn immediately ran to the stone ledge and looked down. A river was flowing underneath. The fall would have been fatal.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return."

Hearing upon Theoden's words, Legolas and Aragorn asked in dismay. "And the dead, sire? What of the fallen and the dead?"

Much to their reluctance, they had no choice but to retreat at the king's words.

"We leave the dead."

* * *

The warg had cushioned Robin's fall as he landed on the riverbank. Nonetheless, the hobbit was scratched badly both over and under his clothes; the rocks were not as generous to his thin skin as they were to the warg's thick hide. There they lay, hair tangled and bodies on top of each other, as Robin heard the sound of river-water passing by and grazing the tips of his ears. His face was numb, his hands were numb, and his mind was numb. His consciousness drifted in and out of his poor body. He saw visions as his eyelids started to flit, flutter, and finally close.

* * *

In a dark forest, where sunlight never infiltrated the thick canopy of leaves, a woman was riding atop a huge creature. It resembled the figure of a hunched troll, with grey and cracked hide. Alas, it was no troll, but a mumakil of the south. Robin knew not of this creature. It was a sight to behold; with a long, strong nose and two gigantic teeth spewing out from either sides of its mouth. They were called tusks, Robin was soon to know. The woman was bundled in dark but light fabric, which covered over her head and face like a hood and mask both. Only her hazel eyes were to be seen, grey and swirly as the skin of her ride itself. Her skin was pale, or better to say, transparent. It was of a dark shade that Robin had never yet seen on Middle Earth. They were not as remote people as not to be heard; they were known as the Southrons of the Harad. The mumakil was rampaging along, stomping the grass and other creatures in its wake. It roared ferociously, scattering a few ravens from their trees. When Robin met its gaze, he could sense its fear. _It is afraid_ , Robin mused, _of what? What does this mighty creature fear so as to run wild?_ The woman atop tottered dangerously on the animal, and as she turned her head back, Robin could not help but admire her. Her body lithe, she showed no sign of fear; only determination.

 _Ravan,_ a voice whispered in his head, clearer than his own thoughts. _Ravan,_ it sighed．

 _Who is this? Who are you?_ Ravan looked around, but all he could see was the mumakil and the woman , and nothing apart from the dark forest could be seen.

 _Wake up, Ravan_ , the voice continued. His eyes were now closing. Robin struggled to get one last glimpse of the woman before his eyes filled with blinding light.

 _May the grace of the Valar protect you._ The voice grew faint, then gone entirely. Only an echo remained as he woke up to a certain rhythmic movement. He found himself upon a horse, one of a familiar stature. It was Arod, the fine steed that was givend as a blessing to Legolas and Gimli from the Riddermark. Fatigue hit him hard, and Robin slumped onto Arod and let him lead the way. He wondered who the woman was, and if he could see her once more in his sleep. His eyes closed once more, and sleep took him, deep and dreamless.

* * *

Thank you to those who have read my story! I hope you enjoy it!


	4. Loyalty Lies Strong

**Chapter Four**

 **Loyalty Lies Strong**

Arod galloped swiftly. As he passed a hill, Robin saw a sea of black. The orcs must have marched without rest through the passage of the mountains. He stooped even lower on the steed and gauged the time in his head. They only had until nightfall. Robin urged Arod to go faster, to take a quicker route across the hills.

* * *

Gandalf has rode on further south, skimming the borders of Gondor. Although this was yet another kingdom of the men, Mithrandir knew he had no time to call for their aid. The kingdom of Gondor would have to be dealt with later in time. Now he had another search in mind. He rode day and night, crossing Ithilien from the North to the South. On the sunrise of the third day, on the land of South Gondor, Shadowfax came to a stop. The horse lord's body was matted with sweat.

 _Mae carnen, Shadowfax_. The wizard got off the horse and scanned the horizon, his eyebrows scrunching in concentration. When his eyes touched the direction of Near Harad, he sighed. Shadowfax whinnied and moved about uneasily as the ground started to tremor slightly. At first only the horse showed any signs of distress. It was not long before the leaves of the nearby trees started shaking, then the thick bark, then Gandalf could see the ground itself shaking with his own eyes. From far off, a cry echoed. It was no whinny of a horse, nor a growl of a warg. No, Gandalf knew what it was, but it did not stop him from feeling awe. As the trembling grew in strength, a great shadow burst out of the trees and covered Shadowfax and the wizard. As the shadow threatened to crush the two, it stopped just in time and caused a swirl of dust to rise. Mithrandir coughed and raised a hand to shield his eyes as he looked upwards.

"Welcome, at last. I have long waited for your arrival. You have arrived just in time to save our cause, lady Imrafel."

* * *

Much to the annoyance of Robin, the people of Rohan whispered among themselves as Arod trotted on the stone road. They parted to make way, and Robin turned his head left and right in search of his friends.

"Where is he? Get out of the way!" Robin heard the gruff voice, none other than the dwarf Gimli. "I'm going to kill him myself!" When the short dwarf made his way through the crowd and in front of Arod, he let out a gruff sigh.

"You, Halfling, are the luckiest, canniest, and reckless lad I ever knew! Apart from Aragorn and Legolas, that is. As far as I am concerned, those two are invincible!"

Although Robin was too tired to reply heartily, he secretly felt a swell of joy and pride. Even though they had only met a few weeks back, the dwarf looked after him as he would his kin. Robin grasped the dwarf's hand.

"Bless you, Gimli. Now, where are the others?"

"Ravan!" Aragorn and Legolas came up to him. "I do not believe my eyes!" The elf exclaimed. "I must apologize, my friend, for not believing you earlier. Now there is no ounce of doubt left inside of me." Legolas held his hand up to his chest and bowed slightly. Robin flushed at this display of affection. Trying not to show that he was deeply affected, Robin slid off the horse. Gimli steadied the hobbit.

"Hold yourself there, lad."

Robin hastily thanked the dwarf as he dragged his body through the crowd. His poor body collided into numerous people as he tried to reach the king's hall. Aragorn had to say, Robin did not seem like one to have recently survived through a warg attack, much less someone to have traveled across half of Middle Earth alone. Now, he was back to being a hobbit, and it seemed so out of place that he had but to laugh a little. Halflings and their queer ways!

"Oh, excuse me…dear. Hobbit coming through! Mister, if you would not so mind pushing that in a little, ah, thank you!"

At last he reached the top of the stairs, hands on his knees and wheezing quite pitifully. Eowyn, standing on the stone platform, saw Robin and leapt to her feet. Her pale hair flowed behind her as she ran to embrace the hobbit.

"Robin! Oh, thank Valar you're alive! You must rest, little one, for you do seem to be on the brink of passing out." She cried out.

"Yes, you are quite right, Lady Eowyn." The hobbit was short of breath. "But I must bring news to King Theoden."

"And what is that news?"

King Theoden, with Gamling at his flank, had come out to check on his people. Hearing upon Eowyn and Robin's conversation, he had come up to ask.

Robin bowed to the king and gulped. He did not want to be the one who brought ill news, like the cry of a crow before a storm. But he had to say what he had to say.

"My lord, I fear that you must take action! All of Isengard had emptied, and a host of ten thousand orcs are on the march. They-"

"Whist! A great host, you say. How long do we have?"

"Only until nighfall, my lord."

"Gamling, I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall. Be swift, for we do not have time for proper provisions."

Gamling bowed deeply before walking away. Theoden briskly turned and summoned Aragon, Legolas and Gimli to council.

"Let them come."

* * *

After spending some time at the Healer's hut, Robin felt like he had regained enough of his strength to attend the council. The atmosphere was tense with the coming of war, and the two kingly presences did not seem to be holding themselves very well. Indeed, they almost resembled rugged peasants in market bargaining! Of course, Robin kept such thoughts to himself.

Aragorn was intent on calling aid. "These Uruk-hais do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child." The king was now pacing back and forth, all the while clasping his hands firmly at his side. Aragorn continued. "We must call for aid. Send out the riders, my lord."

"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old allegiance is dead- not even Gondor, the kingdom of men, would answer. Where were they when Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Our hopes do not lie on treacherous land; we should know better."

It was then when the White Lady of Rohan ran in, quite unladylike but beautiful nonetheless. Her eyes told us that she had seen something of disbelief. At once, King Theoden rushed to her side and held her trembling form in a firm grasp.

"What is it, Eowyn? What is it that you have seen? Tell your uncle, for I am here now to protect you. Speak, my dear."

"My lord, it-it has returned. They have returned. He has returned."

As the council sat in confusion, the doors to the hall were pushed open. A single man walked through, fully armed in armour and helmet. Only his eyes shone through, very much like those of the White Lady herself. She continued to sob as the man kneeled in front of Theoden.

"The Riddermark, sire." Her voice was only a whisper. "The Riddermark- my brother, Eowyn, he has returned."


	5. An Allegiance of the Elves and Another

**Chapter Five**

 **Allegiance of the Elves and Another**

 **A/N: This is where it gets exciting! Now my mysterious mumakil rider makes her appearance...**

 **Please read and review!**

King Theoden embraced Eomer, son of Eomund, like his own son had come back. Aragorn took a step back in disbelief, then rushed past all the others, out of the hall. The ranger was taken aback at what he faced. Three thousand men on horseback, the flag of Rohan raised majestically in the wind, sunlight bouncing off their polished armor- it was the Riddermark.

"What has come upon today…I fear this fortune is only a compensation to what will be lost. But I welcome you with both arms, loyal riders of Rohan!" Aragorn raised three fingers and touched the tips to his mouth. The sky was blue and cloudless. "May bless be upon you all. There seems to be some hope at last!"

Meanwhile, inside the halls, Eomer had been fully welcomed and embraced. He now took off his helmet and placed it on the wooden table. Legolas and Gimli each had a turn to clap the rider on the shoulder. Legolas did it with ease, while the dwarf had to struggle a bit. This earned a small chuckle from Eomer. He looked around in search of someone. Eowyn, all the while, had not left her brother's side for a moment. Her eyes fixed on his handsome features, she inquired. "Who is it that you are looking for, brother? Are we all not here?"

Eomer smiled down at his sister. He, too, had not seen her in long. "They are, dear sister, all but one. Now, where is the Halfling? Rebrand is his name, I believe. I must see him."

Everybody, including King Theoden, was befuddled. Was Eomer talking of Robin, their Robin? How could they have possibly come to know each other?

"I am here, Master Eomer. It does seem that you have chosen the right time to come back. You are most certainly welcome." Robin bowed down so low that the collars of his shirt scraped the polished floor.

"Indeed. Be reminded that it was you, good hobbit, who warned me of coming danger. You need not call me Master, for I will see you as a friend from now on. Sire, our men are ready for war. We reached Edoras, but it was deserted. Helm's Deep, my lord, has certain risks."

Turning to Theoden, Eomer consulted numerous strategies. Aragorn and the others joined them, and the council continued. Needless to say, there was more hope in the air. The king at last had come to his senses. Eowyn sent Robin countless gratitude in her heart.

* * *

Gandalf was riding faster than he had ever had in some thousand years. He was not on Shadowfax, for the lord of horses has been sent to Rivendell. Important information must be carried, yet Gandalf did not have the leisure to do so himself. His body swayed violently from left to right. Occasionally he had to hold on to the rider in front of him to get a steady hold. Who would have thought, Mithrandir, the wisest of the Istari, to be clinging onto a woman for his dear life! Alas, it was not a time to be worried about how he appeared. The massive creature under him did not run in elegant form, but lord it was fast. Gandalf struggled over the wind to be heard.

"Lady, can we not urge this creature to go faster? I fear we only have a day left to reach Helm's Deep."

The woman in front of him barely turned her head to answer the wizard. "Patience, Mithrandir. This is no horse; it is a mumakil of the south. You do not _urge_ one, but simply ask." The woman leaned forward until her upper body was in touch with the animal and whispered something in its ear. The animal let out a wail-like cry and picked up speed. It was almost magical, and that counts for something when coming from a wizard. The purple sky blurred with the trees.

* * *

And so it turned out, after the encounter with the three chasers, Eomer had stumbled upon their follower as well. He had warned the Riddermark of the danger that was coming. They were skeptical at first, and Eomer threatened the hobbit. Some suggested taking him to back to Aragorn, but seeing that the Halfling paled at the idea, it was abandoned. They had enough time at their hands to listen him out, and when Robin was done, the Riddermark was arguing on two sides, cleaved in two. One side voiced that they should go back, back to Rohan and protect its walls from the orcs. The other was more wary, and was not sure whether returning was treason, for they have been wrongly banished out of their land due to Grima's foul work. Eomer himself was torn in half. After a while, he noticed that the hobbit was gone, and put a stop to the rabbling.

"Stop! There is no more we can do, for the Halfling has disappeared. Riders, on your horses! We ride further north."

But as they rode, a part of Eomer's heart remained heavy with doubt. Had he not sworn to the king that they would protect Rohan no matter the cost? Had they not sworn their loyalties to Rohan, not to their own comforts? If it really was Saruman manipulating their king, then he was the one to be driven away. On the third day, Eomer turned his horse back, and the Riddermark rode nonstop until they reached Helm's Deep.

"I hope our arrival was not late, my lord." Eomer addressed Theoden. "Where are our soldiers? I did not see them on the way."

At his words, the council grew somber. After a long pause, it was Gimli who spoke up. "We were under the attack of a warg army on our way here. Many were lost, more were injured. The remaining are at the smiths or in the Healer's ward."

The meeting was adjourned shortly after. Every one of them went on their separate ways, spending the time by their own before war doomed upon them. Robin was lost at where to go, and in the end decided to follow Legolas to the armory. The elf noticed that the hobbit was tagging along and picked up small conversation. The talk did not stop until they reached their destination and a hot current of air hit their faces. The elf walked to the right corner to where wooden bows were aligned against the walls. He picked up the biggest and most decorated of the choices; it was his own bow, which he had brought from his homeland of Mirkwood. It was deep mahogany in color, and seemed to weigh two of the other bows. Legolas handled it as if it didn't weigh more than a feather. Robin could not stop himself from marveling at the elf's strength. Apparently this flourish of an act did not go missed by others, and soon a girl who had been polishing blades came over.

"It is beautiful, unlike any other I have ever had chance to lay eyes on." The girl said shyly, and Legolas politely took in the compliment with a slight nod.

"You are an elf, obviously." The girl giggled. "The tales do not cover how fair you look." This resulted in a smile from Legolas and more giggles from the girl. When she could elicit no more response, she went back to her work somewhat disappointed. Robin could hardly suppress a giggle himself as he looked up at the tall elf.

"Did you not see what she was doing right there?" The elf simply answered, "She was complimenting on my bow. I do not see what is so funny." He added, sensing the hobbit's mirth in his eyes.

"My dear elf, she just plainly showed that she has interest in you! Alas, your knowledge in courting does not cover even a half of your skills in archery. Do not give me that look; you know very well that I am true. I do not know what you see with your elvish eyes, but to me, that maiden seems quite pretty; she has nice eyes."

"Nice eyes?" Now Legolas was smiling himself. "Now, how have they caught our hobbit's eye, eh?"

Robin did not fall for the elf's lead. "Legolas, do you ever think of a maiden like Aragorn does Arwen? You have a way of warming to your friends, yet sometimes I feel you are completely alone! An elleth, maybe? In Mirkwood?" Now the hobbit was afraid that he might have pushed invisible boundaries, but the elf merely laughed. It was a sound to make all heads turn, like the sound of green grass ruffling in the wind. It seemed to freshen the air for a while, then it stopped.

"You humor me, Robin. Even in the darkness of war, hobbits somehow manage to make me laugh." Legolas looked fondly at the hobbit. "You remind me of my other hobbit friends, two that I have left at the hands of an Ent. But to answer your question, I have not found my other half yet. Perhaps when all this is over, and the Dark Lord is overthrown, I will find my partner."

Robin was about to ask another question, when Gimli ran in, short of breath.

"Legolas, Robin! You must come out to the stairs!" The two followed the dwarf until they reached where Aragorn and Theoden was standing, at the bottom of the stairs. Between the tall figures, Robin managed to peek through Legolas and Aragorn to see what they were seeing.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together." An elf clad in a purple cloak bowed to Theoden, and smiled when he saw Aragorn's dumbstruck face. We come to honor that allegiance."

The ranger hugged the elf in a strong embrace. "Mae govannen, Haldir, brother and friend."

They were an army of elves. Unlike any Robin had ever seen, they struck quite an impression on anyone who saw them. Their armor was gold, and even it darkness it reflected starlight. They all had bows slung on their backs, similar to that of Legolas's. At Haldir's orders, they marched in synchronization as they made their stand on the walls of the first and second floors. It was a marvelous sight.

Just as the rest of the Rohirrim took their posts and braced themselves, the sound of the marching orcs reached their ears through the darkness.

* * *

The war was bloody. Countless people, the Rohirrim and the elves both, fell to the strikes of the orcs. They climbed on walls like insects, using their horrible contraptions of ladders. The archers shot arrow after arrow, aiming for the weak spots in their armors at the neck and the joints, but more came. They simply kept coming and coming, taking down elf by elf, man by man. Robin could not count how many times the king ordered retreat. Now they only had a wooden gate between them and the army, and the door didn't seem like it could hold on for long.

Aragorn was swept with grief at Haldir's death. The body was failed to be recovered. As far as he knew, Haldir's body could be crushed under the orcs' body, or worse, beheaded and taken as a trophy. Rage swell up within him, far greater than he had ever known. He marched up to Theoden. The king had fallen into a state of mild shock. His eyes were lifeless.

"So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?"

Aragorn's voice was firm. "Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them."

His words seemed to bring a flicker of light in the king's eyes. "For death and glory."

"For Rohan. For your people."

It was then when Gamling addressed the king in a rather hurried manner. "My lord, the sun is rising."

Aragorn remembered Mithrandir's words and a smile played on his lips. He lifted Robin onto his horse once more. The ranger smiled at the Halfling and said in a conspiratory manner, "One more ride, my friend? One more battle with me, just like when we faced the wargs?"

The hobbit, embarrassed, huffed a little. "Of course, Aragorn. Anytime; it is my honor to ride with the heir of Isildur. Not many lucky hobbits get the chance, as you know."

"Yes. Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time!" Theoden raised his sword to the heavens. "Now for wrath! Now for ruin! And a red dawn!"

The king and Aragorn charged as the wooden doors fell, and as they rode out, orcs fell and crumpled beneath them, falling in tens and hundreds. Without pause, they stormed down the Causeway, right into the column of the Uruk-hais. Robin gave out a cry as he stabbed orcs that tried to attack Aragorn. In the midst of battle, Robin looks east and sees a white rider against the rising sun.

"Gandalf." Aragorn breathed.

"What in Balin's name is he riding?" Gimli exclaimed. He was not atop Shadowfax, but a rather huge and hideous creature. It caught the attention of every man and elf in the battlefields, and even the orcs had to stop and stare.

Gandalf looked down at the battlefield below them. "Theoden King stands alone."

The mumakil rider replied. "Not alone."

She let out an exotic cry, and the animal barged forward with its thick four legs. As white sunlight shone behind them, the orcs trembled in fear and withered under the intense glare. In a rush, the animal stomped a band of orcs to death, like putting out flame with a breath. Before the Uruk-hais had a chance to recover, a half of their army had already been trampled to death. The filthy creatures shot out arrows in vain, for they stuck in the thick hide and did nothing whatsoever to slow the animal down. At last, they turned and fled to the forest of Fangorn. A few Rohirrim eagerly followed them, drenched in the glory of victory, but was stopped by the wizard.

"Let the forest do its work, rider. It is a dangerous place to venture, no matter whose side we are on."

As the orcs were retreating, one who was pulling back the heavy steel bow was having trouble with his work. In frustration he swung his crude blade at nowhere in particular. It was a twist of fate the that blade cut the rope that was holding the bow in place, and it fired in straight line, towards Helm's Deep and into the head of the mumakil.

The formidable giant crumbled and fell, taking down its rider with it. Unscathed, she cried out in agony and placed a fair hand on its head.

"No! Munath, you followed me well. It was me who killed you! Oh, I do wish your end was not painful." The rider's tunic was ripped off during the battle and revealed her sleek brown hair. It was unseen around these parts of Middle Earth, and Legolas could not help but take in a deep breath at the sight. As an elf, he had grown accustomed to bright yellow hair, like those of a flower. This was the shade of earth itself, solid and peaceful. When she turned to face all the other who were looking at her as they would look at the Valar themselves, Robin let out an inaudible gasp.

Those hazel eyes. She was quite literally the woman from his dreams. They were now moist with tears of anguish. Aragorn was the first to wake out of his stupor and ask Gandalf, who was now putting a hand on her shoulder as a mean of comfort.

"By lord, Mithrandir. Who is this woman you bring? She is our savior, there is no mistake, but I have to say, she is a sight! Pardon me, my lady. What possibly brings you out to war, and riding on an Oliphant, if I am not mistaken?"

The woman fixed her hazel eyes on the ranger. Her voice was rough like the bark of an age-old tree. "Munath is, or rather was, an Oliphant. It is more known as a mumakil from where I come from. I come from the far south, further from Near Harad."

"So you are a Southron, then?" Legolas stepped front, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Correct, master elf. I come at the call of Mithrandir. I bring foul news, foul indeed. But first, let us celebrate the victory of Helm's Deep!" The woman slowly looked across the crowd of men and elves before her, taking every one of them in until her eyes reached Robin.

"And you, Ravan, have a lot to explain."

 **This is quite a long chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Strange Stranger

**A/N: Until now it has been told from the view of a third person, mostly to get over with the general background story. Now that both my OCs have made their appearance, it will be mostly told from a person's point of view. Why don't we start with Legolas, who until now hadn't said much? Please and review!**

 **Chapter** **Six**

 **Traitor to One, Savior to Another**

-Legolas's Pont of View-

Though baffled at the Haradrim woman's presence, the people of Rohan soon fell into a festive. It was quite a scene, when the mothers and wives of the Rohirrim ran out to embrace their sons and husbands. The King's family, with the fellowship and the woman, silently retreated into the halls after shortly congratulating the riders on their victory. We were not needed anymore, at least for the moment. I did not know which expression to bear. This went for all of us, for the loss was far too great. Only the woman and Mithrandir were talking cheerily. Once in the halls, Aragorn announced that he was going to bed early, for he had been drained of all power while fighting the orcs. He slowly walked away, the spirit now gone inside him that the war was over. Gimli grunted at me before he followed the tired man. "This is not over; the counting still goes on at Gondor." I managed to give him a smug smile before he disappeared into the dark room. I sighed and sat down at the wooden bench, just to find out that Gandalf had retreated elsewhere, and it was just me and the woman sitting.

We just sat, me too weary to start any sort of conversation. I dared a glance at her. She had dark skin, not quite brown but darker than all of us, yet it had a kind of transparency that made her glow. _Like clean brown glass,_ I thought. She seemed to feel my glance and faced me squarely in the face.

Her hazel eyes quite literally stunned me.

I let out a small cough, and asked, "Is it true, what you spoke of earlier? We had just won a great battle; it discourages me greatly to know of another one impending, and so soon!" She indeed had warned us of an even greater army seeping towards Minas Tirith. A good part of that army were her own people, from the south. They had been under Sauron's control for years, the people blind over their greed for the promised riches. Her eyes turned sad at this thought, and no one had the heart to ask more. But mentioning all this again now actually was not necessary. I just felt like I had to say something, something in order to break away from her gaze. They twinkled as she answered me.

"Do you doubt me, master elf?"

"Not-not at all, my lady."

"Please, call me Imrafel, for that is my name in the common tongue. You must be at least thousands of years older than me." The thought seemed to intrigue the Haradrim woman-Imrafel-much as she slowly examined me from head to toe.

"Legolas Thranduilion is mine, Imrafel. I am no master elf, or even thousands of years old, for that matter. Your information on elves seem to be misplaced." I placed my hand on my chest and bowed, as an elvish manner of introduction. She let out a laugh, like a bark of a puppy but much more subtle, more pretty. It wrapped around me comfortably, and I couldn't help but let out a contended sigh. This woman was confusing me greatly. At one moment, she was fierce as any warrior of the fellowship and lethal like poison. At the next moment, she would gaze upon the sky with a wise look in her eyes, reminding me very much of Mithrandir himself. Then at the next, she would laugh and banter like an old friend sitting in a pub, carefree and open. If I had lost a bit of my senses, I would have believed she was a Skinchanger.

"Skinchanger? Now that is one name I had not yet heard of."

Her comment took me off guard. I sputtered in a most un-elvish manner and demanded, "How in the world could you have known what I was thinking? Do your strange abilities go as far as to reading one's mind?"

"Not minds, no. Even the greatest of the Istari had not managed to perfect the skills of mind reading. I only see the dreams of others, Legolas. Figments, mostly."

I was about to demand further explanation when Robin walked out from his room into the hall. He was us, stopped in his tracks, and looked nervously at Imrafel. I sighed, a short one of frustration. She smiled at me. I stood up and turned to leave.

"Well, I will leave you two to catch up on each other. It seems that you somehow have knowledge of our hobbit; possibly through that dream reading of yours, I reckon? I must take some rest, for at morning we will set off to retrieve Merry and Pippin." Half jesting, I bowed slightly to both before disappearing into the darkness of the hallway. Even the thought of the two Halflings was enough to make me smile. Or perhaps it was Imrafel, I could not tell.

-Robin's Point of View-

As I sat across from the woman, I could not help but twitch my hands in both anxiety and anticipation. She did not address me. Was I to speak first? Oh, but what shall I say!

I made a show of squeaking at her, "Um, lady? Do you-"

"You saw me, Ravan, in your dreams. Did you not?"

"Yes, I did. Indeed! In fact, if it were not for you, I would not have made it to Helm's Deep alive! Much thanks to you, lady." I bowed. She waved a hand. "All I did was speak a few words. It was you who mustered strength. I wonder, little hobbit, why is it that out of all the fellowship, it is your dreams that caught me first?" She mused, and I searched for an answer frantically. I felt as if I should present this woman with everything she wished to know, whether I had the proper knowledge or not. But as it turned out, I did not know the answer. I raised my hands in defeat.

She set her chin on her hand. "I do not know either…it could've been the elf, for he has a strong, clear mind, not to leave out pure and peaceful. But no, it was you." She abruptly stood up from the table, and I did too. She muttered something that I failed to catch, and left the halls heading for the balcony. I was left there, standing awkwardly and not knowing whether to be relieved or alarmed at the short conversation.

"Come on, Robin. Let's just forget about that and go to sleep. I must keep my toes dry and clean." I said to myself as I walked back to my cot. She was a strange one. I laid down and soon fell into a comfortable resting position, thinking all the while that I would prefer Gimli's company to hers anytime.


End file.
